Por los corredores nocturnos de Hogwarts
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Hermione está histérica por su último EXTASIS, Ron desesperado por tranquilizarla... y los oscuros y solitarios corredores del castillo están dispuestos a ayudarlo.


(Editada 14/08/2011)

Advertencia: La mitad de este fic contiene escenas de besuqueo intenso y explícito y es mi responsabilidad advertirles (?)

_Todos los personajes y lugares involucrados pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las diez de la noche de un día particularmente caluroso a mediados de Junio. En la sala común de Gryffindor se podía sentir la respiración aliviada de muchos estudiantes que conversaban animadamente recostados en las butacas. Otros en cambio habían caído dormidos sobre las mesas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, probablemente agradecidos de que por fin el año escolar estaba finalizando y ya no tendrían que preocuparse más por los exámenes.<p>

Sin embargo…

Hermione Granger cruzó dando brincos el retrato de La dama gorda seguida al momento por su novio Ronald Weasley y su incondicional amigo Harry Potter. Ambos chicos se detuvieron al entrar. Respiraban agitadamente producto de la rápida carrera que habían soportado siguiendo a la chica hasta la sala.

Se miraron extrañados al no divisar a Hermione en alguna de las butacas, pero perdieron rápidamente su objetivo al fijarse en el apacible y reconfortante ambiente que los recibía. Sonrieron con cansancio y se dejaron caer en su sillón favorito cerca de la chimenea, en la cual crepitaba el fuego mágicamente sin calentar.

―¡Aquí está!― chilló Hermione asomándose por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar. Muchos estudiantes que dormitaban se despertaron sobresaltados. Harry y Ron se incorporaron de un salto.

―¡Aquí está!― chilló de nuevo bajando rápidamente las escaleras sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, ignorando las molestas miradas que le lanzaban el resto de los presentes.

―¡Miren!― exclamó la chica con voz aguda cuando se sentó en una butaca frente a ellos. ―¡Miren!

―Hermione ¿puedes bajar la voz?― le espetó Harry, incómodo al sentir como los tres eran el centro de atención.

―No me pidas eso― resopló Hermione sin hacerle caso en lo más mínimo. ―¡No puedo creerlo! ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, no creo que tenga tiempo de volver a repasar toda la asignatura de nuevo…

―Oye, es en serio, baja la voz― la interrumpió Ron con cautela, también incómodo ya que cada vez más ojos curiosos se posaban sobre ellos. –resulta que todos quieren descansar y tú estás estropeándoles la tranquilidad…

―¡No me digas!― bramó Hermione. ―¿Así que yo soy la malvada que rompe la paz y la tranquilidad? ¿Y a mí acaso me concederán unas cuantas horas de silencio para volver a repasar?

Harry se movió inquieto al lado de la pareja.

―¡Claro!, ¡como todos aquí ya han terminado sus exámenes!― volvió a quejarse Hermione con una volumen considerablemente alto.

―¡Hey! Nosotros dos no tenemos la culpa de que los exámenes se hayan dispuesto en esas fechas― argumentó Ron.

―A mí no me metas― espetó Harry buscando algún sitio donde escabullirse.

―Cierto― le dijo Hermione enfadada. —Como tú te presentaste a los exámenes solo por hacer algo.

―¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

―Ya sabes― le respondió la chica. —No necesitas aprobar todos esos EXTASIS para convertirte en auror ¡ya lo eres desde que venciste a Voldemort!, al igual que tú Ronald―

―¿De qué hablas?, sabes que yo no vencí a Volde…

―…sí, aunque sea prefecta en jefe y premio anual no tiene derecho a…― Hermione frunció profundamente el entrecejo al escuchar ese cuchicheo a su espalda. Harry y Ron tragaron saliva.

―¿Disculpa?― se volvió Hermione a un par de chicas de sexto que tenía claramente identificadas de antemano. —¿Querías decirme algo?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que querría hacerlo?― preguntó socarronamente la aludida desafiándola a que continuara. Un grave error sin dudas.

―No hacen falta dos dedos de frente para haberse dado cuenta de que tú y tu amiga son a las que les encanta inventar y repartir chismes por toda la escuela…― dijo Hermione alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente a sus potenciales víctimas.

―Bien dicho― comentó Ginny que se había unido al grupo de curiosos y que también estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

La aludida, sonrojada, abrió la boca para rebatir, pero ninguna palabra salió de ésta. Hermione, con una sonrisa maliciosa poco común en ella, al parecer comenzaba a disfrutar el poder descargar toda su histeria y frustración en aquel momento.

―¿O piensas equivocadamente de que logras disimular tu chillona y chismosa voz…?― comenzó de nuevo, pero fue cuando un chico pelirrojo entró en escena, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera del centro de atención.

―Ron, déjame― pidió Hermione cortésmente tratando de zafarse del agarre.

―¡Así que ustedes fueron las que inventaron que yo estaba saliendo con Mcdonald!― se escuchó gruñir al otro lado del tumulto de estudiantes del que se alejaban.

―Creo que eso ya fue suficiente, Hermione― dijo con firmeza el pelirrojo sin soltarla hasta que se sentaron en la butaca frente a la que se encontraba Harry. —Tranquilízate

―¿Y desde cuando que intervienes en peleas ajenas?

―Desde que eres mi novia― le respondió secamente provocando que el rostro de Hermione se ruborizara. Harry se puso de pie y se escabulló murmurando que debía de ir al baño, pero solo era que no quería presenciar en primera fila como sus amigos se acaramelaban y hacían las paces.

―¡Ya era hora de que alguien encarara a esas chismosas! ¡Me tenían harta!

―Verás, yo también creo que alguien debía de encararlas— comenzó Ron con tono despectivo. ―Aún me acuerdo cuando las muy desgraciadas inventaron que yo te estaba engañando…―. Hermione hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese espantoso suceso de hace unos meses.

―Pero al final no valen la pena…

―¿Y desde que somos novios que te bajó ese sentido de justicia también?― le preguntó Hermione interrumpiéndolo con sarcasmo.

Ron asintió sonriéndole de lado y con cautela comenzó a arrebatarle el libro de _Aritmancia _que ella todavía sostenía con fuerza. –Y me parece mucho mejor que aprovechemos de…

―No― reaccionó Hermione al sentir que Ron le arrebataba el libro. Se había quedado pegada mirándolo como sonreía. Atrajo de nuevo hacia ella el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo ansiosamente. Ron la observó con aprensión lamentando no poder convertirse en algún estúpido libro, pues Hermione las últimas semanas les había prestado mil veces más atención que a él.

―Mira― chilló la chica apuntando con un dedo un sector de la página en la que se había detenido. Ron observó lo que su novia le señalaba sin ganas. Lo que vio le resultó bastante incomprensible y se limitó a asentir dubitativamente.

―Está bastante bien― murmuró

―Lo dices en broma ¿verdad?― Hermione estaba indignada.

―Es que no entiendo a que te refieres…

―Ron― dijo Hermione aspirando aire como si se preparara para decir algo terrible –No he memorizado correctamente la fórmula― declaró con un hilo de voz ―¡mira! Ese era un signo positivo y yo lo he tomado como uno negativo!―

A Ron le temblaron los labios. Tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse. ―¿Y eso era tan grave? ¡ahora sabes que era positivo!, ya no lo olvidarás…―dijo tratando de sonar muy serio y le arrebató cuidadosamente el libro de las manos para estudiarlo, fingiendo que era la cosa más interesante del mundo.

―¡Todavía no lo entiendes!― gimió Hermione. ―¿No te das cuenta acaso que pude haber memorizado y aprendido todo el resto mal? Y ya no tengo tiempo de repasarlo todo de nuevo…

Ron entornó los ojos. No era que olvidaba que Hermione se ponía paranoica o histérica con los exámenes (era solo acordarse de cómo se comportó en quinto con los TIMOS), pero sin dudas no había dimensionado totalmente la desesperación de su novia, a quien le quedaba por rendir su último EXTASIS de Aritmancia pasado mañana. La chica había estado de un humor de perros durante esas semanas, pero ahora era mucho peor y más sabiendo que ya casi todo Hogwarts había finalizado los exámenes y andaban alardeando al respecto por todos los pasillos. Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla, pero no las tenía. Se sintió un inútil ¿Qué podía hacer Ronald Weasley, un estudiante mediocre, al lado de la brillantísima premio anual Hermione Granger?

_―Nada._

―¿Qué dices?

Ron reparó en que había pensado en voz alta.

―Hermione― murmuró y le agarró delicadamente unos mechones para jugar con ellos. –No quiero que des más muestras de desconfianza a ti misma― le dijo y se sorprendió de la seriedad de su voz. –Eso solo aumenta tu nerviosismo y la baja probabilidad que tienes de fallar realmente―

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero se dispuso a rebatir.

―¡Eres brillante Hermione!... – volvió a decir Ron para evitar que ella dijera lo que presintió que diría― …pero, eh, si tanto malestar te provoca, si quieres podríamos ir a dar una vuelta mientras te ayudo a repasar…

Hermione entornó los ojos ―¿Ahora mismo dices?― le preguntó con suspicacia.

―Eh, si quieres…― se avergonzó Ron ¿él la ayudaría a repasar? ¡qué gran chiste resultaría para ella! ―¡Solo era una idea!― se apresuró a agregar para no sentirse tan ridículo.

―Ron, no podemos salir de la torre después de las nueve― dijo Hermione.

―¿Y ahora quieres respetar las reglas?― alzó las cejas sugestivamente. —Ya hemos salido a dar vueltas, incluso pasado la media noche, y además…

―¡Ron!― le reprendió Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente y le lanzó un tierno puñetazo en el brazo. —Sabes que eso fue… porque la situación lo requería― argumentó. ―Y además no nos toca ronda hoy y sabes que los otros prefectos andan por ahí dando vueltas.

―Hermione, ¡tú eres prefecta en jefe por si no te acuerdas!, y podemos salir cuando queramos― se puso de pie y la tironeó delicadamente para que ella también lo hiciera. ―¡Es una excelente idea!― agregó y la condujo a través del retrato de la Dama gorda, quien los dejó pasar indignada. ―¡No sabré yo para qué salen! ¡Aunque hayan terminado los exámenes no significa que tengan libre albedrío!― les reprendió cuando se cerró tras ellos.

Pero Ron solo maldijo el hecho de que La Dama había mencionado los exámenes y por ende, había vuelto a sumergir a Hermione en su nerviosismo del que él la había sacado momentáneamente.

Afuera de la sala común el ambiente estaba tranquilamente oscuro y solo unos pocos destellos de luz lo atravesaban provenientes de un par de antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos contiguos. Ron suspiró y se preguntó que diantres iba a hacer ahora con una Hermione histérica y hasta pareciera que a veces, fuera de sus casillas. No entendía muy bien como la había sacado fuera de la sala común sin que ella protestara. Bueno, supuso que continuaría con lo que tontamente había comenzado en un intento de ayudar. Y por lo menos pasaría unos minutos junto a ella.

―Bien…― murmuró y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Se detuvo al notar que ella no lo seguía.

―¿Hermione, vas a venir o no?

La aludida se acercó a él un poco vacilante.

―Ron― comenzó. —No es buena idea ahora que lo pienso mejor. Creo que es mejor que volvamos y yo me tomaré una poción para no dormir y así podré…

Ron le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

—Ni se te ocurra que voy a permitir que tomes de nuevo si quiera una gota de esa cosa— hizo una mueca. ―¡Sin dudas eso fue lo aumentó tu nerviosismo, tu histerismo, tu malhumor…!

―¿Así que así es como me defines?

―No, no es eso, no lo malinterpretes…

―¡Ay, Ron!― chilló Hermione y detuvo la marcha. ―¡Lo sé, lo sé!, soy una tonta― soltó un sollozo. —Yo sabía que iba a tener ese efecto en mí― confesó, y Ron se sorprendió de que su inventada suposición fuera cierta.

―Soy una tonta― repitió. —Lo hice solo porque escuché a la señora Pomfrey decir que era muy efectivo y que era lo más seguro… pero igual hice mis averiguaciones en la biblioteca y… ¡y me tentó! Y pensé que… que no importaría porque total ¡siempre he sido una gruñona y mandona y…!

Ron le tapó la boca con su mano para que no siguiera diciendo esas cosas sobre ella. La miró directamente a los ojos tratando de transmitirle todo lo que en ese momento pensaba y sentía por ella, pero que no podía expresar con palabras. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le entristecía enormemente que Hermione reluciera de esa forma sus inseguridades.

―¡No sigas!― le rogó cuando ella volvía a hablar al respecto. Volvió a tomarla de la mano y reanudaron la caminata. Se alejaron lentamente rodeando pasillos y subiendo de ves en cuando escaleras en completo silencio. Pero no era cualquier silencio. Era un silencio cómplice. Un silencio de dos personas que confiaban plenamente en la otra, que se conocían mejor que nadie y que se querían terriblemente.

_―Terriblemente― _pensó Ron. De verdad que a veces se sorprendía de que alguien como él estuviera con alguien como Hermione. Se sorprendía de que su relación haya florecido de la forma en la que lo había hecho superando todos los obstáculos que se les habían interpuesto en el camino durante ese año, algunos bastante serios, pero otros eran cosas realmente tontas y absurdas como chismes y comentarios. Incluso suposiciones y ridículas predicciones que se alzaban contra ellos. —_Tonterías― _Entrelazó más fuerte sus dedos a los de ella y sintió como Hermione le devolvía el gesto. No supo muy bien porque, pero lamentó llevar en su otra mano sujeto el libro de Aritmancia. Ágilmente se lo metió como pudo entre su túnica cuidando en que ella no se diera cuenta.

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando entre la oscuridad del pasillo en el que ahora se encontraban, divisaron a una pareja correteando por el lugar. La visión duró unos pocos segundos, ya que inmediatamente se volvieron a perder en la oscuridad.

Ron entornó los ojos. ―¿Dónde están los prefectos?― murmuró con falsa desaprobación, muy divertido. —Más les vale que no sean ellos…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Me pareció reconocer una cabellera rubia.

―Luna y Dean― dijeron al mismo tiempo y tras una fugaz pausa se echaron a reír. Cuando se hubieron recuperado de la carcajada, esta vez fue Hermione la que lo tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando despreocupadamente.

Ron sonrió. Al menos estaba logrando distraer a Hermione por el momento.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de los corredores, por lo que ambos distinguieron la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado al doblar al pasillo siguiente. Se encontraban en el quinto piso, cerca del baño de los prefectos.

―No me di ni cuenta de que habíamos avanzado tanto― comentó Ron y se detuvieron frente a la estatua contemplándola sin interés.

―Ron…― dijo Hermione, y él distinguió que volvía a emplear el tono nervioso e inseguro de antes. ―¿Qué hora es…?, debe ser muy tarde y… y yo tengo que…

Un poco desesperado, la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente y ella, sorprendida, se dejó reconfortar y sumergió su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma. Él hizo lo mismo sobre su melena.

―No empieces de nuevo― susurró Ron mientras todavía la abrazaba. —No soporto que digas esas cosas… sé que estás muy nerviosa y todo eso, pero solo te perjudicará y… bueno, en todo caso también sé que nunca podré entenderte como quisiera, porque yo… eh, no tengo toda esa presión por un futuro prometedor y…

―Y yo tampoco soporto digas eso― lo interrumpió Hermione. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir su aliento contra su cuello.

―Bueno, eso ahora no importa— dijo. —Lo que importa es que tienes que estar con la mente despejada. Ya has trabajado demasiado y no permitiré que continúes estresándote sabiendo de antemano que te irá excelente.

―No tienes que decirlo siempre, Ron.

―Entonces no me des motivos para hacerlo.

Hermione soltó una risita y un nuevo cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo; esta vez ella rosaba su cuello con sus labios. Su corazón se aceleró. Tragó saliva.

―¿Y también te doy motivos para que te pongas así?― murmuró Hermione con voz suave y presionó sus labios quedamente sobre su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer.

Él no le respondió. Estaba más que clara la respuesta y sabía perfectamente que a ella le encantaba coquetearle de esa manera, y claro, para qué se iba a hacer el loco, a él también le gustaba. La abrazó con más fuerza.

―Oye, te quiero― murmuró, y se sorprendió de la espontaneidad con la que lo dijo.

Hermione soltó otra risita y reacomodó su cabeza en su hombro. —Yo también te quiero Ron― dijo. —Y muchísimo― agregó al instante.

La tomó por los hombros, incorporándola para mirarla a los ojos. —No, yo muchísimo más.

Hermione esbozó una amplia sonrisa. —Y yo… muchísimo más que eso― le respondió de vuelta. Ambos sonrieron tontamente. Se habían sumergido en otra de sus disputas y a ver quien ganaba esta vez. Ron bajó sus brazos y entrelazó sus manos de nuevo.

―Pero yo te amo― dijo, y se sorprendió aún más de la seguridad y espontaneidad de su voz, pero al instante se tensó y miró a otro lado y su corazón pareció querer salírsele por la boca. ¡Lo había dicho! Nunca lo había dicho así de directo… quizás por miedo, por la magnitud de la frase ¿Y si ella no le correspondía de igual manera...? Un poco temeroso volvió a fijarse en ella y notó el brillo chispeante de su mirada. Se le apretó el estómago.

―Y yo a ti, Ron— susurró Hermione acercándose más de lo que ya estaban. —Te amo.

El nudo en su estómago se aflojó. Se quedaron mirando fija e intensamente a los ojos y vio como Hermione se mordía el labio, humedeciéndoselos en el acto, esperando lo que se suponía que debía de ocurrir después de semejante declaración.

Y él también lo sabía e inconscientemente mojó los suyos también. Se inclinó para besarla y cerró los ojos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios completamente, algo lo detuvo. No es que se hubiera arrepentido ¡para nada! Se moría por besarla, pero en una especie de arranque de masoquismo, quiso prolongar el momento de la espera; disfrutar de cada segundo al máximo.

Se quedó a una milimétrica distancia para rozar únicamente los bordes de los labios de Hermione. Sintió su aliento contra su boca y la entreabrió para sentirlo mezclarse con el suyo. Se percató de que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo y que también se incorporaba poco a poco hasta que de nuevo estuvieron a punto de comenzar a besarse, pero él —un poco a su pesar— se alejó para evitarlo. La escuchó resoplar en protesta y no pudo evitar sonreír; él tenía el control.

Repitió el acercamiento y esta vez Hermione se quedó muy quieta, por lo que supuso que había entendido sus intenciones y había decidido entrar en el juego. Volvió a sonreír y acercó de nuevo sus labios para recorrer lentamente su rostro mientras aspiraba quedamente; pasó suavemente por sus labios, por su mentón, por sus mejillas y su nariz, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel. Finalmente besó sus párpados, para regresar de nuevo a sus labios, levemente entreabiertos y húmedos, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para ignorar el ferviente impulso de besarla de una sola vez.

Para evitarlo, se inclinó más de lo que ya estaba para tener acceso directo a su cuello. Humedeció sus labios de nuevo y los deslizó a través de la piel expuesta. Ella se estremeció ante el atrevimiento e Inconscientemente le apretó la mano, alentándolo a que continuara.

Ron obedeció; subió y bajó besando lento, muy lento, percatándose de los fuertes latidos del corazón de Hermione bajo sus labios. Abrió un poco más su boca para ejercer más presión y ahora ella soltó un suspiro de asentimiento. Se incorporó y volvió a repetir la misma jugada dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del cuello. Cuando hubo terminado, trazó un nuevo camino hasta quedar de nuevo a una milimétrica distancia. Se quedó ahí, aspirando su aliento y se dio cuenta de que sus respiraciones estaban levemente más agitadas que al principio.

Sin aguantarlo más, quebró la pequeña distancia entre sus bocas, pero antes de iniciar movimiento alguno, decidió que comenzaría por la superficie, por lo que besó los bordes y luego cogió entre sus labios, el labio inferior de Hermione. Lo saboreó con lentitud ahogando un suspiro. Repitió la tarea con el labio superior durante unos segundos. Se alejó un poco aturdido; apenas se habían besado y ya se sentía de tal manera.

Tras recuperarse de esa impresión, una vez más se acercó, si que ahora para apoderarse completamente de los palpitantes labios de Hermione, que lo recibieron gustosos. Los aprisionó firmemente a los suyos y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, sintiendo como ella se dejaba guiar. Los absorbió con extrema lentitud, consciente de como se contraían durante el contacto. Se atrevió a morderlos con suavidad y luego aumentó la presión, entreabriéndolos un poco más, adueñándose de cada fibra.

Un suspiro amenazó con escapárseles, por lo que se separaron para poder respirar mejor.

―¿Y e-eso?— preguntó Hermione con voz un poco vacilante.

―¿Te… gustó?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Muchísimo…― declaró, y luego de una fugaz pausa lo atrajo hacia ella.

Se dejó llevar y Hermione en cambio, lo besó sin rodeos, apretando y moviendo suavemente sus labios a los de él, cogiéndolos con parsimonia, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago, cosquilleo que no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando ella atajó su labio inferior y superior, en un movimiento cargado de evidente sensualidad. Momento que duró solo breves segundos.

―¿Y-y… e-so?― preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

―¿Te gustó?

―D-demasiado…

Hermione sonrió complacida y volvió a atraerlo para repetir el beso y él, sin soportarlo más, la aprisionó para evitar que se alejara de nuevo. Lo besó de la misma manera durante mucho más tiempo, enviándolo a un lugar que se parecía al infierno, y cuando él se dispuso a profundizar de una vez por todas el beso, ella lo cortó.

―Eso no es se hace― protestó e intentó volver a besarla, pero Hermione fue más rápida y corrió la cara, riéndose por lo bajo.

―Lo siento― murmuró rosando sus labios sobre su cuello. —Pero tú pusiste las reglas…

Ron sintió como una poderosa descarga eléctrica mezclada con una ola de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. El tono de voz que había ocupado Hermione al decir eso había encendido algo en su interior. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, tratando de volver a encontrar coherencia en sus pensamientos.

Evidentemente él ya no tenía el control.

―Ron…― escuchó como lo llamaba en la oscuridad.

―Dime― susurró intentando de no evidenciar su repentino nerviosismo.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un nuevo y acalorado beso. La abrazó por la espalda, desesperado porque no acabara nunca y sintió como ella le correspondía el gesto, abrazándolo también. La intensidad aumentó y justo cuando se dispuso a buscar su lengua con la suya, Hermione se separó de él con sutileza.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó intentando de esconder su frustración.

―Eh, sé que no te he… dedicado mucho tiempo últimamente― confesó Hermione jadeando levemente. Él sonrió.

—Así es― le respondió y la volvió a besar tratando de retomar el ritmo perdido. Ella le respondió gustosa, pero al momento apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo alejó.

―Escúchame Ron, de verdad lo siento… es que…

—No tienes porque disculparte. No es tu obligación dedicarle tiempo a tu pobre novio…

Hermione se rió.

—Ridículo— musitó, y comenzó a pasear sus manos sobre su pecho, ascendiendo lentamente. —Claro que no es mi obligación, pero…— Ron cerró los ojos al sentir como sus manos se desplazaban por su cuello, incendiando su piel.

―¿Pero qué?― logró articular, tratando de llevar el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Es necesario que lo diga?— preguntó Hermione adoptando de nuevo un tono de voz suave. Envolvió su cuello con sus dedos y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia su boca. Atrapó sus labios con sutileza, pero tras unos segundos los envolvió en un torbellino de apasionados movimientos, los que no fueron capaces de sostener por mucho tiempo debido a toda la emoción contenida, por lo que se separaron para tomar aire entre risas.

Se miraron a los ojos con ansias, y en un acuerdo tácito, se lanzaron de nuevo al encuentro del otro.

Sus bocas chocaron con vehemencia, y Ron abrió la suya para buscar con su lengua a la de Hermione. Primero lisonjeó los bordes y luego la introdujo con lentitud a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Una poderosa ráfaga de calor lo invadió cuando por fin encontró a la de ella, suave y húmeda. Jadearon por el contacto, y comenzaron a moverlas con extrema lentitud, probando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Con el corazón desenfrenado por el entusiasmo, Ron la arrastró hasta la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, dejándola de espaldas contra ésta. Su emoción se incrementó cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado. Estaba en las nubes, y los besos que prosiguió a darle Hermione lo llevaron sin dudas mucho más arriba.

Apretó sus manos a su cintura y sintió como ella en respuesta, bajó las suyas volviendo a su pecho, con una decisión que lo aturdió momentáneamente. Se separó de sus labios para morderlos con suavidad e introducir su lengua una y otra vez en su boca, cosa que volvió sus respiraciones más irregulares de lo que ya estaban. Hermione suspiró cuando repitió el acto como por quinta vez, y cuando se dispuso a volver a hacerlo, sintió como a través de su túnica se deslizaba lentamente el libro de _Aritmancia_ que había guardado previamente entremedio de ésta. Trató de alcanzarlo y en el intento bajó rápidamente su mano para evitar que cayera, pero no lo consiguió.

Ron maldijo el silencio en el lugar, ya que el libro al caer contra el suelo sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Hermione lo apartó inmediatamente, alarmada.

―¿Qué fue eso?― farfulló respirando agitadamente.

―Este… se me cayó el libro― explicó también con la respiración agitada. Se agachó para recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo a la vista se le desprendieron varias páginas. Rodó los ojos y las recogió rápidamente.

―¿Desde cuando es que lo tenías?― preguntó Hermione con voz seca y tomando el libro como si fuera un ser vivo brutalmente herido.

―En la sala común… eh, me lo pasaste― y le tendió las hojas, ahora sí que desesperado por el posible escándalo que haría Hermione, pues era un libro, por supuesto, pero no era cualquier libro ¡era el de Aritmancia!

―¡Por aquí!― se escuchó un chillido al otro extremo del corredor. Ambos se sobresaltaron y reflejamente se escondieron en el hueco detrás de la estatua quedando bastante apretados.

―¡Estoy seguro de que oí algo!― gimió la gastada y repulsiva voz del celador. ―¡Señora Directora!

―Señor Filch― dijo la indiscutible voz de Minerva McGonagall. —Ya le he advertido que sus inoportunas interrupciones en el labor que ejercen los prefectos ha…

―¡No!― la interrumpió el celador. ―Estoy segurísimo de que hay más estudiantes rondando por los pasillos, Norris podría…

―Señor Filch― volvió a decir la directora fríamente. –sabe perfectamente de que a su gato, digo a la señora Norris, se le prohibió estrictamente salir a… patrullar durante las noches.

―Pero…

―Y usted― puntualizó con voz irritada. —Perdió la credibilidad de sus historias hace bastante tiempo al tratar de aprovecharse perversamente de las… circunstancias del curso anterior. Solo se le permite estar aquí porque sabemos que no tiene a donde ir.

No hubo respuesta y Ron imaginó la horrible expresión que podría tener el celador plantada en la cara.

Después de unos tensos minutos de espera, no pasó absolutamente nada, por lo que supuso que el hombre había desistido de su búsqueda. Se sintió aliviado, pero sin embargo Hermione no parecía sentir lo mismo, pues seguía a su lado, muy quieta y un poco pálida.

Se angustió.

De un momento a otro su grandiosa sesión de besos había finalizado y además tendría que soportar el nerviosismo o histerismo de Hermione y probablemente en su grado máximo; su libro favorito estaba estropeado, estaban quebrantando un sinfín de reglas y estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por la mismísima Directora en actitudes muy sospechosas. Y ella era la estudiante predilecta, prefecta en jefe, premio anual, todo el peso de situación recaería sobre Hermione. Se sintió culpable, un idiota. Se quedó ahí, temeroso de romper el silencio.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se acomodó con dificultad en el hueco en el que estaban metidos.

―Entonces…

―Lo siento― murmuró interrumpiéndola y disponiéndose a salir de ahí.

―¿Por qué?― lo retuvo ella jalándolo por el brazo.

―Porque te metí en esta situación.

Ella lo miró dubitativa durante unos segundos.

―¿Y qué importa?― dijo al final.

Se movió torpemente para que quedar frente a él, haciéndole cosquillas con sus risos en la barbilla. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego trasladarlo lentamente hasta sus labios, capturándolos con dulzura, comunicándole que de verdad, lo anterior no tenía relevancia. Ron se dejó guiar sintiendo como el ritmo de sus latidos volvía a alterarse, seguramente por la sensación que provocaba en él el cuerpo de Hermione casi pegado al suyo.

Ella cortó el beso y se incorporó para salir del hueco en el que estaban. Lo tomó de la mano y para desconcierto de Ron, que ya se había resignado a pensar que se encaminarían de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione lo guió a lo largo del pasillo contiguo y se escabulleron en una de las tantas salas vacías del lugar. A pesar de la oscuridad y el silencio, el lugar parecía acogedor.

Ron observó a Hermione avanzar hacia uno de los bancos para dejar allí el libro de Aritmancia, luego se volvió a él y lo contempló en la oscuridad, sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se le apretó el estómago. Se acercó a ella, alzó su mano y le acomodó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja, sintiendo su mirada expectante clavada en él. Ignorando el cosquilleo en su estómago, la besó, decidido a tomar de nuevo el control. Ella soltó una risita y lo aceptó gustosamente, envolviéndolo por el cuello e inclinando su rostro para acomodarse mejor. Enseguida entreabrieron sus labios para que sus lenguas se acariciaran, entrelazándolas lentamente, incrementando la intensidad de a poco.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Ron subió sus manos y comenzó a masajear el cuello de Hermione. Sus labios se separaron dejando oír un chasquido y ella inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole permiso para que continuara con la caricia.

Nervioso, deslizó sus dedos por la suave piel, palpando y envolviendo, tratando de memorizar cada detalle que podía. Siguió bajando y se encontró con el cuello de la blusa a medio abrir y la corbata flojamente anudada, la que desanudó lentamente, atento a la reacción de Hermione. Vio como ella se mordía el labio y lo miraba con una chispa especial en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo desabotonó con un poco de torpeza los dos primeros botones de la blusa, pasando sus dedos hasta llegar a la altura de la clavícula. Se detuvo, y al momento Hermione lo rodeó por la nuca para besarlo una vez más.

Sintió como su cuerpo aumentaba peligrosamente de temperatura cuando se encontró de nuevo con esos labios tan húmedos, con esa lengua tan suave. La fue saboreando con calma a medida que se profundizaba el beso y suspiró contra su boca cuando sintió como las manos de Hermione le quitaban la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo.

Un poco desesperado, la imitó, liberándola de la molestosa prenda. Sintió ahora como ella volvía a pasar sus manos por sobre su pecho, pero esta vez arrastrando sugerentemente el chaleco, levantándolo de a poco.

—Hermione…— suspiró aprovechando una pequeña pausa entre todos esos besos, pero ella solo le respondió con uno nuevo, más acalorado que el anterior. Lo siguió como pudo y al sentir como sus manos seguían levantándole el chaleco hizo lo mismo con el de ella.

—Quítamelo— ordenó Hermione y Ron casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Subió la prenda y se la pasó con cuidado por la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, ella ya le estaba quitando el chaleco también. Cerró los ojos y sintió como ahora le arrancaba la corbata y aflojaba el cuello de la camisa. Los abrió cuando sus manos desaparecieron y tragó toda la saliva que había acumulado cuando la vio dar un saltito para quedar sentada sobre la mesa.

Se quedó observándola y supo que lo hacía con descaro, fijamente y con los ojos en llamas. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y preguntarse como sería poder apreciar más piel de la expuesta de la que permitía ese único par de botones desabrochados, pero más aún si la pudiera tocar… Alzó la vista y se encontró con su mirada, un poco avergonzada, pero muy expectante. El nudo en su estómago se intensificó. ¿Desearía ella lo mismo?

Un poco vacilante se acercó y apoyó su frente a la de ella, sintiendo como sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban. Tragaron saliva y volvieron a besarse, con ímpetu renovada. Hermione lo abrazó por la espalda y su cercanía aumentó considerablemente y Ron prefirió no pensar en que solo podían estar tan cerca si ella había abierto las piernas.

Ups. Lo había pensado.

Cortó el beso y la miró a los ojos, preguntándole sin decir ni una sola palabra, recibiendo un acalorado beso por respuesta.

La abrazó y encajó a la perfección en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Cerró los ojos. Eso era una verdadera tortura, y mucho más cuando ella volvió a apretarlo contra él, obligándolo a cortar el beso para soltar un suspiro, que terminó más pareciéndose más a un gemido, cosa que lo avergonzó y desesperó un poco, pero al escuchar que a Hermione le pasó lo mismo, se sintió un poco más confiado.

Sus besos se volvieron rápidos e intensos y sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control de la otra.

Sin poder tener las manos quietas, comenzó a moverlas a través de la espalda de Hermione, sintiendo el calor que emanaba por cada poro de su piel y de la propia tela. Quiso hacer desaparecer la blusa para tener acceso directo, pero se limitó a imaginar que la tocaba por sobre ésta. Subió sus manos y la afirmó por los hombros, corriendo los mechones que tapaban el cuello y se inclinó para besarlo. Hermione jadeó y lo apretó con más fuerza y él creyó que se desmayaría cuando sintió sus caderas chocar abiertamente.

Con un último destello de pensamiento racional abandonó su cuello y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, para alejarla y calmarse un poco, pero no había previsto la sensación que se le vendría encima al tocar esa zona por sobre la tela; era el calor que irradiaba, era la sola idea de que solo esa condenada blusa lo separaba de poder aferrar directamente sus manos a esa piel que prometía ser tan suave y firme…

Estaban ardiendo.

Ron sabía que estaban cerca de rayar y de traspasar los límites. Que estaban cerca de encaminarse a terrenos más profundos, desconocidos y peligrosos, y también estaba segurísimo de que solamente con Hermione era con quien anhelaba recorrerlos y explorarlos. Solo con ella lo deseaba e imaginaba.

Guiado por esos pensamientos llevó sus manos al tercer botón de la blusa y lo desabotonó con torpeza y luego sostuvo el cuarto botón, notando como le tiritaban los dedos. Estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso y además que esperaba alguna señal por parte de Hermione que le indicara que no quería que lo hiciese, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero solo recibió un nuevo beso, tan desenfrenado que tuvo que volver a afirmarla por la cintura, sintiendo como nunca antes la totalidad de las finas y menudas curvas. Pasó la mano con deleite, hasta que llegó al borde de los pechos… Tragó saliva ¡por Merlín! Lo invadía una tremenda curiosidad, lo mataban las ganas de envolverlos con sus manos y poder sentirlos, pero se contuvo y volvió a delinear el mismo trayecto antes recorrido.

Fue justo en ese momento que sintió como la mano de Hermione se deslizaba por su espalda, bordeando su torso con esmero. Palpó sus abdominales, —y él agradeció internamente su entrenamiento de quidditch— y continuó bajando peligrosamente siguiendo una línea imaginaria. Ron se estremeció cuando sintió como la mano bajaba hasta llegar justo al botón de su pantalón y juró haber escuchado a Hermione soltar una pequeña risita justo cuando se detuvo en el límite, guiando su mano de regreso a terrenos menos peligrosos.

A esa altura Ron ya creía que había sentido suficiente, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando sintió como Hermione apoyaba su mano justo donde terminan sus caderas y deliberadamente estiraba sus dedos para posarlos de lleno en su trasero. Su corazón saltó extasiado y mil descargas eléctricas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. ¡Por los mil demonios que se lo estaban comiendo vivo! ¡Y él que no se había atrevido a tocarla! Pero esperen, ¿esa era la señal que había estado esperando?

Nunca habían llegado tan lejos. No sabía bien que hacer. Inexperiencia, solo intuición.

La miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera, sonriéndole con una pizca de algo que se llama sensualidad. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó en lo guapa que se veía. Quiso susurrárselo al oído, pero temió a que si decía algo, su voz sonaría demasiado ronca o tal vez simplemente no sonaría. Se acercó lentamente y capturó una vez más sus labios, envolviéndolos ahora en un suave y tierno beso, pero a pesar de su lentitud, estaba haciendo arder sus bocas de toda la pasión que desprendía, arrancándoles suspiros cada tanto.

Con el corazón desbocado, bajó su mano y la posó delicadamente sobre una de las pantorrillas de Hermione. Su mano pareció incendiarse y la piel de Hermione estremecerse. Más nervioso que nunca, comenzó a subir lentamente a través de la delgada pierna, presionando, abriendo y estirando su mano para abarcar y sentir más superficie, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o demasiado torpe. Sentía como le tiritaban los dedos a medida que avanzaba y como la piel de Hermione se contraía. Siguió ascendiendo, pasando por la rodilla y por el muslo, subiendo la falda poco a poco, llegando a bordear sus nalgas. Sintió como ella se estremecía, temblando ligeramente.

―Por Merlín, Ron― suspiró cortando el beso, totalmente acalorada y sin aliento. —Ya basta, no… no sigas, hay que… tenemos que…― farfulló capturando una vez más sus labios.

Él aunque no quería, estuvo de acuerdo y quitó la mano. Se dispuso a cortar el beso y a alejarse, pero Hermione impulsivamente lo rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas, aprisionándolo contra ella.

Ron podía morirse ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó como pudo el sonido que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta.

―Hermione― murmuró con voz más grave de lo normal. —Nosotros… ―jadeó —Tú… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo… tú, tú quiere_s…_?― y se avergonzó de haberle preguntado eso, pero era más que obvio que su estado era más que notorio.

Ella desenrolló sus piernas, todavía temblorosas, y se acomodó la blusa. —¿No es evidente?― dijo mordiéndose el labio y desvió la mirada nerviosa. Ron sonrió y se alejó un poco para que tuvieran espacio para tomar aire y calmarse.

—Pero no es tan notorio como a mí me pasa— comentó, y se sorprendió y avergonzó de haber pronunciado en voz alta ese pensamiento. Hermioen se rió.

―Es una de las tantas ventajas de ser una chica― dijo con orgullo, todavía riéndose y Ron tuvo un nuevo y desenfrenado deseo de volver a besarla.

Y así lo hizo.

Ella se volvió a recargar en la mesa correspondiendo el beso durante un buen rato, hasta que le acarició la mejilla y corrió la cara.

―No… sigamos― dijo. —No… podemos, no aquí― musitó, y Ron supo que debía de estar totalmente ruborizada por el tono de voz que empleó.

―Lo sé― sonrió y se agachó para recoger las túnicas que habían dejado caer con anterioridad.

Se aproximó a la entrada del salón y se asomó con cuidado hacia el oscuro corredor para verificar por si a caso que no hubieran moros en la costa. Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando el aire frío se coló por la puerta y se dio cuenta de que en verdad que habían adquirido una temperatura considerablemente alta estando ahí dentro.

Pensó fugazmente en lo que había pasado, en como se habían besado, en su nerviosismo, en como ella había movido sus manos… Se le apretó el estómago. Se moría de ganas… y ella también. Sonrió. ¡Pero él no era un pervertido!, ¡podía controlarlo! Sonrió de nuevo ¡habían avanzado tanto!. _Lento, _pero _muy seguro. _Casi le da un ataque de risa ante sus ocurrencias.

Se puso su túnica y se volteó a ver a Hermione, que se había terminado de arreglarse y se ponía la suya también. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Qué me miras?― le dijo y se aproximó a él, divertida.

Ron no le respondió. Se sentía tontamente feliz, porque pensaba en todo lo que significaba y en todo lo que tenían todavía para compartir.

Le tomó firmemente la mano y se encaminaron como si nada a la sala común de Gryffindor, que los recibió con un agradable y apacible ambiente.

Ron sintió que los pocos estudiantes que quedaban despiertos le agradecían en silencio que haya logrado tranquilizar a la prefecta perfecta, pero poco duró aquel pensamiento ya que Hermione chilló fuertemente cuando reparó en que había olvidado el libro de _Aritmancia… _y Merlín sabía donde.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :)<p> 


End file.
